With All My Heart
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: This one shot features Halt and Gilan. Contains yaoi. If you do not like that, do not read or review. Any comments complaining about it will be deleted. And yes...I know Halt marries Lady Pauline. Let's just say this is before he marries her. Now read if you dare... There is also a note to a secret flamer as the second chapter...
1. With All My Heart

Will was off on his own at Seacliff fief, which meant Halt had the cabin all to himself. And he was bored. Without Will's lively presence in the secluded house, things had become quite dull. Halt found he rather enjoyed the company of a young person. Perhaps he could have someone over for the evening meal…

No sooner had he thought that when his horse, Abelard, nickered a greeting. Abelard rarely greeted a stranger, so it must have been another ranger. Will? Halt dismissed that idea right away. Will would still be on his way to Seacliff. He could've stood there all day trying to figure out who it was when he heard the familiar creaking footsteps of one of his former apprentices. He stalked silently to the door and threw it open, catching Gilan in the middle of reaching up to knock.

"Halt," he said, lowering his hand. "How'd you know it was me?" Halt shrugged.

"Please Gilan," he replied. "After years of having you as an apprentice, do you think I've forgotten how you make more racket than a berserker Skandian when you climb my stairs?" Gilan frowned. He wasn't that loud. In fact, he'd been really quiet this time. Finally he shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know how you do it Halt," he said, stepping inside. Halt quickly moved to the tiny kitchen and set a pot of water to boil. Gilan watched, satisfied. He could do with a good, hot meal in his stomach. He had ridden a few hard days, pushing it to Redmount Castle. Like Halt, he'd been craving company. And not just any company, the company of another ranger. Halt was the first one he thought of, and now he was in Halt's cabin.

Delicious smells penetrated his thoughts. Halt had a wonderful beef stew simmering on the stove. And he produced soft, buttery rolls, courtesy of Master Chubb. But the best smell was coming from Halt's tin coffee pot.

"Coffee!" Gilan exclaimed, licking his lips in anticipation. He hadn't had a pot of coffee in days. Hidden deep in his cowl, Halt was grinning. Most rangers had a craving for coffee that bordered along the edge of dependency. He poured Gilan a cup and handed it to him. Gilan sipped at it, then smacked his lips in satisfaction.

"Please Gilan, do sit," Halt said, motioning to one of the chairs at the table. Gilan sat. Halt then proceeded to ladle stew into two bowls. He set one in front of Gilan, and set the other in his spot across the table. He turned around and grabbed two rolls from the platter one of Master Chubb's apprentices left. As he handed one to Gilan, he noticed the contents in the bowl had disappeared.

"Gorlog's beard!" Halt exclaimed, using the Skandian phrase he was quite fond of. "Did you even breathe while you ate?" Gilan grinned at him.

"Of course," he replied smoothly. "I breathed through my nose." Halt threw back the cowl of his cloak, Halt let Gilan see him roll his eyes to the heavens.

"Next time, try breathing through your mouth," he retorted, snatching the roll from Gilan and setting it along side his on his side of the table. Gilan looked at him, pained for a second. Then he shrugged and sipped at his coffee some more.

After Halt had finished his dinner, he and Gilan sat around and talked. Everything was going quite well in their fiefs. No major issues needed resolving, so that left both rangers with unwelcomed free time. It was nice that they had gotten together for a little catching up. Halt found he really enjoyed Gilan's company. And Gilan looked so stunning, with the firelight outlining his broad (for a ranger) shoulders and his head tossed back to laugh…

Halt shook his head. _Knock it off _he thought to himself. _Even if you do like him, he's your former apprentice. It's just that glowing-warmth-of-friends feeling_. But Halt wasn't so sure.

"Halt?" Halt looked up to see Gilan looking at him. He must have zoned out and freaked out his former student. But Gilan didn't look freaked out, he looked…

Delighted?

"Admiring my build Halt?" Gilan asked, standing up and turning around. He shed his cloak in the process, showing off his white, sleeveless jerkin. He smiled to himself as he saw Halt looking him up and down. _Take it in Halt_, he thought. _I love you._

"What?" Halt gasped, horrified. Gilan realized he must have said that last part out loud. Now that it was out, there was no denying it.

"Yes Halt. That's right. I love you. I love you with all my heart." He took a hold of Halt's hands, smiling at the stunned expression plastered on his face. Gilan soft lips found Halt's, and he kissed him gently. Halt pulled away for a second, then he gave in and kissed him back. Gilan was gentle. He could tell this was Halt's first kiss. And he wanted it to be memorable. Halt finally pulled away, panting. Gilan smiled easily at him and stood up.

"I best be going," he said, moving to the door. Halt stood up and grabbed Gilan from behind.

"Please stay Gilan. I want you to stay here with me. I need you to stay here." Gilan smiled at him and went outside. He took his saddle bag off of Blaze, his horse, and brought it inside. He took his sleeping sack out of it and showed it to Halt.

"I thought you'd say that," he said.


	2. Dear calm myself GO AWAY

Also to the person who calls them "Calm Myself" but doesn't have the balls to comment using an account GET OVER YOURSELF! where should I start... I think I will post his comment

"Ha! Couldn't take the heat of my review on your last story, could you? Did you even read through all of it? Figures you would delete it. Go ahead. Be gutles. Pretend it never happened. Don't own up to the reviews you receive. Delete comments that, good or bad, could taint your precious reputation. I already see how you are. You might not even read all of this review before deleting it, will you?

I didn't even read it; I just skimmed through it. I know what your responses would be. "If you didn't even read it, you have no basis on which to flame," or even, "If you knew you wouldn't like it, you shouldn't have read it at all."

Well, you know what? I didn't have to read it to know what it was. And, really, I'm not upset for my sake. I'm upset because other people are reading things like this, and some of them don't like it, while others enjoy it! I hate that. Also, in writing stories that are gay like this (COMPLETELY unlike what would really go on in the books), you are tainting this fandom, and the Ranger's Apprentice books as a whole! All because of your crude representations and nasty scenes.

Really, I don't write a review so other readers can see it. I don't know about other reviewers, but I write reviews to give my personal opinion and tips to the author. So I don't care if the review gets deleted or not; THAT decision is just for your personal ego-stroking. What I care about is the message to the author, not whether or not it's seen by other readers.

And with that, I think I'll just watch and see what happens."

It's not that we could not take the heat it's just people do read the comments and since you didn't make an account we didn't want you ass to be embarrassed. Yes we read it. We delete spam. We don't need to pretend we accepted that you need to get off this site. We don't care about reputation only if it's good or not. We have read the whole thing(several times in fact). If you don't want to read it get off FANFICTION(dot)NET as it is a site for FANS to make FICTIONAL stories about what they like. Also it is true you don't have a right to flame. I am upset because you made my best friend sad. And no we are not tainting the fandom. YOU ARE. it is a FANdom a place for FANS of all kinds to share their ideas not shove people heads in the dirt because you don't have the balls to admit you love it. You were warned heavily before hand what the story was about so do not get you undies in a twist because of the "nasty scenes". If you wouldn't have flamed multiply times very meanly it wouldn't have been seen by everyone. WHAT TIPS? All you have done is down grade people! Get over yourself! And no it is not for ego-stroking it's an example to homophobic jerks to go away. If your going to flame this go ahead because I have seen waaay worse stories and they won't stop because of you. I know your kind now go away you bible-kissing freak.

* * *

Note: None of the above was written by 'LIFE the RANGER' it was written by me 'YAOI addicted Kat' (who has been inactive for a while) I will always defend my friends from rude, inconsiderate, homophobic jerks.


End file.
